


Fighting Tradition

by DivorcedMoonlight



Series: Silver Fire: A My Pride Fanfic Series [3]
Category: My Pride - tribbleofdoom (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivorcedMoonlight/pseuds/DivorcedMoonlight
Summary: Blaze Taker must defend her pride from a patriarchal no mane who wants nothing more than to undermine her leadership and kill all those who defy him. This is the story I wrote for a final project on animal behavior, focusing on cub killing in lions.
Series: Silver Fire: A My Pride Fanfic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188980
Kudos: 14





	Fighting Tradition

Blaze Taker was lounging on the highest rock platform, relishing in the sunset warming her fur. It was coming to the end of the dry season and she was going to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. Silver Tongue was curled up beside her, fast asleep. Blaze opened one eye and smiled at her girlfriend. 

Silver’s light gray form was curled into a tight ball and her tail was draped over her eyes. Even as a full grown Hunt Chief, she still slept like a cub. Blaze yawned and turned over to look down on her pride. 

Her brother, Nightmane, was the pride’s male, but he took no leadership role. He was a quiet and laid back male who was content to father and babysit the cubs while his sister and her girlfriend led the pride. He was on one of the other raised platforms, fast asleep. A small group of lionesses lounged around the base of the rock outcropping. 

Whisper, a dark red brown huntress and the mother of the oldest cubs, was flicking her tail and watching a group of cubs chase each other around the dry grasses. Her three cubs, a light yellow no mane named Sun and two dark colored females named Storm and Sprinter, were about a year old now and they were play-hunting. They took turns hiding in the grass and giving chase, pouncing and cackling as they flattened the grass. Two more cubs were lounging on the rocks next to Whisper. They were Long Claw and Pouncer’s little boys, and they were named River and Strong. All of them were just over a year old now, and the girls would be taking their huntress assessments soon.

Two younger cubs watched and scampered after them, mewling and begging to be included. Star Tracker nursed another two of the youngest of that year’s cubs as their mother, Pouncer, was off at the watering hole. Two lionesses had given birth that season. Pouncer, a light brown lioness, had one girl and one boy, and Star Tracker had two boys and a girl. 

Blaze considered the demands of her pride. In total there were 5 year old cubs who all ate exclusively meat, and five younger cubs who were still nursing. She had 7 adult lions including herself and Night, and they were already struggling to hunt enough to keep everyone fed. The horizon was starting to darken as Blaze got to her paws and leapt gracefully down to Whisper. 

“We need help on the hunt. Do you think your girls are ready for their assessments?”

The red lioness looked up at her mane. “They’re ready. And Sun is more than ready to help with the hunt for as long as he stays here.”

Blaze nodded, then lifted her nose to the air. “Do you smell that?”

Not waiting for an answer, she leapt back up the rocks and peered warily over the horizon. The grass rustled around two hidden forms as they approached the pride. Blaze snarled and jumped down in front of the lionesses. 

“Cubs! Get to your mothers now!” Sun, Sprinter, and Storm perked up and turned towards the rustling grasses. With a yelp, they scampered over each other and dashed back towards their mother. Whisper helped them up onto the higher rock platforms and stood in front of Star Tracker and the younger cubs. 

Blaze kneaded the ground with her claws and roared across the savanna. An answering roar made her hackles rise. She snarled as the two lions’ shapes came into view at the edge of the long grasses. The clearing was huge, and they were still a considerable distance from her. 

“Who are you?!” Blaze bellowed. 

The two lions, one no mane and one huntress, knelt down and submitted to her. The male spoke first. “I am Owl Bolt, and this is Shadow Bound.”

Blaze immediately stopped baring her fangs. “You’re a maned lioness.”

Owl Bolt nodded, still showing deference to Blaze’s authority. “Yes.” She was a deep brown lioness with an almost black mane that spread down from her ears to her neck and shoulders. Tufts of the same colored hair grew from elbows on her front legs.

Blaze turned to the other lioness. She was a very light tan with paler scars and markings spotted over her body. “Where are you two from?”

Shadow rose to her feet and met Blaze’s eyes. “We have been on the stretch for months. We heard the tales of your strange pride and have been searching for you.”

Blaze smirked. “Glad my reputation precedes me.” She studied the two lionesses. “Have you been in prides before?”

“Yes.” Shadow spoke again. Blaze noticed that Owl Bolt didn’t speak much, but she looked strong and well fed. “Owl was kicked out of her pride after her mane felt threatened by her appearance, and I left on my own accord after a new mane killed my cubs.”

Whisper snarled at this, and Blaze shot her a glare over her shoulder.

“If you wish to join my pride, you have to follow our customs.”

Shadow flicked her tail. “You do things differently here than normal prides. That’s all I’ve heard.”

“For one thing, I’m in charge here. My brother,” Blaze gestured to the black male lion sitting on the rocks, “is not the mane. I am.”

Blaze heard paws hitting the ground and turned to see Silver Tongue striding towards her. “And I am the Hunt Chief. I will determine if you are allowed to stay.”

Silver stood next to her mate as Blaze stared down the new lionesses. “All cubs get names here, and we raise them together just like any pride.”

Owl Bolt nodded solemnly and Shadow Bound grinned. “A lioness led pride? Sounds like my kind of place.”

Blaze smirked. She was going to like this kid. She turned to Silver Tongue. “Whisper said her girls could take their assessments tomorrow. They could join?”

The gray lioness nodded and stepped forward. “Two of our cubs are taking their huntress assessments tomorrow. You will join them. If you can prove your worth, then you will be allowed to join our pride. No name change required.”

Shadow shouted excitedly and leapt forward, Owl Bound following slowly behind. Blaze Taker darted in front of them, snarling. The two outsiders stopped suddenly as she roared at them. 

“For tonight,” she growled, “You sleep out there.”

Shadow Bound rolled her eyes but both huntresses turned back and disappeared into the grass. Silver sat on her haunches and chuckled. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

The golden lioness shook out her small red mane. “Need to show ‘em who’s boss. This pride is a refuge for those who are different. We can’t let any random prideless lion ruin that.”

Silver nuzzled her mate. “We’ll be fine. We both know you can hold your own in a fight.”

Blaze smiled and licked her cheek. “Damn right I can.”

The two lionesses walked back to the pride and informed them of the plan for tomorrow. Nightmane eyed her skeptically but didn’t object. Sprinter and Storm cheered and ran out into the clearing to practice for their assessments, and Whisper puffed out her chest with pride. When Pouncer and Long Claw returned, Blaze caught them up too. 

Pouncer, always the cautious voice of reason in the pride, walked up to Blaze and stared out over the moon-lit savanna. “Are you sure these outsiders are safe?”

Blaze flicked her tail. “No. But I don’t turn away a hungry lioness. Especially one running from a cruel mane. They will prove their worth tomorrow and if they do one thing to cross me, they will be thrown out.” She turned to the older lioness. “I will keep us safe.”

Pouncer just hummed softly and turned away, going to collect her cubs from Star Tracker. Blaze leapt up to Silver sitting on their rock platform. 

“Do you think I made the right choice?”

Silver looked up at the stars. “Only the goddesses know. But tomorrow hopefully they will be fit and strong enough to join our pride. And if they earn our trust over time, then we have gained two valuable sisters and hunting partners.”

Blaze followed her gaze up to the sky. “Our pride is growing famous. Soon, any no mane on the stretch will be coming out here to challenge me.”

“Well it’s not exactly normal for a lioness to lead a pride.”

Blaze snarled. “Ancient law can bite my ass. I do not need to submit to a mane simply because I am a huntress.” She looked out to the two prideless lions curled beneath a tree a ways from the rocks. “And Shadow Bound should never have lost her cubs because of some stupid rule.”

Silver looked at her mate. “You know it’s pride law. A mane can’t allow himself or his females to put energy into raising cubs that aren’t his. That’s how we make sure that only the strongest survive to lead the next prides and hunts.”

“Well I run this pride differently. We take in the broken and discarded.”

Silver nuzzled her. “And that’s what I love about you.”

The two lionesses settled down, though Blaze found herself staring out over the savanna, unable to sleep. Her pride was at risk, and the more lionesses she accepted, the more the stories would spread. Some day soon she might be challenged by a traditional male who saw no value in her way of life. She just hoped she would have the strength to fight him. 

oOo

All four lionesses passed. They had worked together to bring in a gazelle for the pride, and Silver Tongue honored them all with their names. 

“Storm. I give you the name Storm Chaser, to exemplify the exceptional ability you showed in running down the sprinting gazelle.”

The young huntress bowed. “Thank you Hunt Chief.”

Silver nodded and turned to Storm’s sister. “Sprinter. I give you the name Hidden Sprint, to honor your undetected stalk of the gazelle.”

She also bowed. “Thank you Hunt Chief.”

Silver finally turned to the two new lionesses. “Shadow Bound and Owl Bolt. You have proven your skill, strength, and tenacity. You are welcome to stay with our pride and earn our trust. Once you have proven your dedication and loyalty, you will be fully accepted as huntresses.”

The lionesses roared as Blaze stepped forward. “From here on, you will all be treated as huntresses of this pride. Storm Chaser and Hidden Sprint, you will be expected to help on the hunts and look after the younger cubs. Owl Bolt and Shadow Bound, you will also be expected to pull your weight, though you will not be left alone until you have earned my trust.”

The two new lionesses bowed and thanked Silver Tongue, then stood tall in front of Blaze. Shadow spoke for them both. “Blazemane, we are honored to join your pride and we will serve you well.”

Blaze smiled. “My name is simply Blaze. No need to add the mane on. I may lead this pride, but I do not require that formality. Nightmane is our only male here,” She gestured to her quiet brother, “and he earned his title by proving himself in a hunter evaluation.”

Shadow looked at her quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Owl looked over at the cubs. “Do your male cubs take huntress assessments too?”

Sun, Whisper’s only no mane cub, stood up and looked at his sisters. “Blaze told me that I could take the test with my sisters, but I chose to leave the pride instead. When I am old enough, I will strike out on my own on the stretch.” He looked at his mother. “I love this pride, but that is the life of a no mane.”

Whisper smiled and ruffled his hair with her paw. Blaze turned back to the new lionesses. 

“We run our pride differently, but the important thing is that you have proven yourselves to be worthy hunters. Now, it is time you learn our territory.”

She jumped down from the rock platform and walked out towards the grasslands. Shadow and Owl followed her. Silver Tongue watched them go, then walked over to the two youngest huntresses.

“Come on girls, it’s time you try your claws out in a real hunt.”

Sprint perked up, her eyes glinting excitedly. “Really????”

Silver nodded. “Yes.” She turned to Whisper. “Will you be your girls’ third?”

The dark lioness smiled at her daughters. “I’d love to.”

Storm and Sprint shouted excitedly and ran off into the savanna, their mother following closely behind. Silver turned to Nightmane. 

“I’m going to take them to see the herds and see what they can do on their own. Will you all be okay here?”

Nightmane looked down at the lionesses and cubs below him. The younger cubs were nursing from Pouncer and Star Tracker, and Long Claw was teaching the older male cubs how to stalk properly.

“I think we can handle ourselves.” The black male lion flicked his tail and looked at his Hunt Chief. “I may not be our mane, but I can look after a few unruly cubs.” 

SIlver smiled at him. “I’m sure Blaze will be back soon.”

Night just laid down comfortably. “I’m not worried.”

Silver followed the young lionesses and their mother out into the grasses, looking back only once at the rest of the pride. She couldn’t shake a feeling of unease. Night was a strong and imposing male lion, but he wasn’t a fighter. Silver Tongue sniffed the air and gazed around the territory, but she sensed nothing off. Shrugging, she turned back towards her youngest pupils and set out for their first official hunt. 

oOo

Blaze was marking the edge of the territory with Owl Bolt and Shadow Bound when a booming roar echoed over the savanna. Her head shot up and she turned towards the sound, stricken to find herself looking back towards the rock outcropping. Another, deeper roar answered and Blaze recognized the call of her brother. She leapt forward and sprinted across the open lands. 

Shadow and Owl, also alerted by the roars, were running right beside her. Owl was running quietly, her eyes narrow and focused as she looked towards the homeplace. Shadow was growling and trying to get information from Blaze.

“Have you had no manes attack before??”

“Only one,” Blaze panted, her gaze never breaking from the point on the horizon where her home sat. “I fought him off and we haven’t had problems since but…”

Shadow followed her gaze. “You’re not exactly popular with the no manes on the stretch.”

“Exactly.” Blaze dug her claws into the dirt and surged forward, covering the vast distance in only a few minutes. She slowed to a trot as they neared the clearing, crouching down and creeping forward on silent paws. Their pants were hardly audible over the snarling and roaring from the other lions. 

Blaze peered through the grass to take stock of the situation and saw her brother, bloodied and lifeless, lying in a heap on the dirt. A dark brown male lion had his back to them, while Long Claw was snarling and bleeding from one ear. Pouncer and Star Tracker were nowhere to be seen. 

Blaze crept forward as far as she dared, then leapt deftly from the grass with a furious roar. The no mane turned just as Blaze’s claws slammed into his face. She clawed at his eyes as her momentum sent them both tumbling to the ground. He howled and grabbed her leg with his claws, ripping her off and throwing her against the rocks. 

Blaze screamed in pain as her vision swam and she felt her body pulse with pain. Blood seeped from the claw marks on her leg, and the no mane stood over her triumphantly. 

“Who do you think you are, lioness? I have already defeated your mane.” 

Blaze Taker tried to stand, but her head pounded and her vision went blurry, and she collapsed back down. Owl and Shadow leapt out and flanked the male lion, who simply laughed. He gestured to Long Claw, who was still standing and growling at him, tears streaming from her eyes. 

“I’d think twice before attacking me like that one did.” He stepped to the side to reveal the battered bodies of the three male cubs. Sun, River, and Strong were all badly beaten, covered in claw marks, and seemed to be lifeless. The no mane held his extended caws tauntingly over Long Claw’s son, River. 

“Come one step closer and I’ll kill him.” Shadow and Owl looked desperately at Blaze, who struggled to see straight as her head pounded dangerously. Long Claw, trembling with rage and desperation, lunged at the no mane, teeth bared. 

But he simply side stepped and caught her attack with his shoulder, sending her skidding across the dirt. With hardly a glance, he stepped on her neck and punctured her throat with his claws. Then, without a moment’s hesitation, he brought a huge paw down on River’s back. The cub’s body broke under the force, and Blaze felt fury course through her veins. 

“We...don’t...kill cubs…in this pride…” Her voice was cracked and raw, broken by gasps between words. 

The male lion looked at her and laughed. “Well they weren’t mine. I can’t have them running around here now that I am in charge.” He sauntered over to her and crouched down until his whiskers touched Blaze’s. 

“I know you. I know your story. You have been an abomination from the day you were born. But even you, sister, know how Pride Law works.”

Blaze gritted her teeth and dug her claws into the dirt. “My name is Blaze Taker.” 

She looked helplessly on as Owl Bolt, Long Claw, and Shadow Bound tried to quietly drag the injured lions out of harm’s way. As the no mane started to turn towards them, terror rose up in her chest. She couldn’t let him get to any more members of her pride. Rising on shaking legs, Blaze snarled low in her chest. 

“My name is Blaze Taker! I lead this pride and if you want to own these lionesses, then it is me you have to defeat!!” Her eyes flashed and she lunged for his neck. 

The no mane, caught off guard by her outburst, only managed to turn and present his back to her. Blaze dug her claws into his muscles, tearing flesh from bone. He screamed and tried to shake her off, but Blaze just tightened her grip and threw her weight to one side, toppling them both to the ground. With a surge of adrenaline, she tucked her back paws against his back and used the momentum of the roll to launch him against one of the rock platforms. 

Blaze heard his shoulder splinter and the following roar of pain. She stepped forward, trembling with exertion, fury, and pain. 

“I know Pride Law. I know why the cubs are killed. I know that we want only the offspring of the strongest lions to live on. I know that even a half wit sorry excuse for a male lion like you would only want to protect and provide for your own cubs. But this. Is. NOT. YOUR. PRIDE!!!”

The no mane shrunk back as Blaze advanced towards him, his shoulder bleeding and deformed. She bared her teeth and snarled. 

“I lead this pride! These are my huntresses. These cubs are under my care. They may not be mine, but we look out for one another here. 

Blaze towered over the cowering male. “I am not going to let you kill one more lion. You have not conquered this pride. You don’t even have any reason to kill these cubs.”

She bent down and came nose to nose with him, snarling. “You will father no cubs from this pride. So Get. Out.”

The male lion rose to stand on three paws. One front shoulder hung limp and broken, the paw dragging uselessly on the ground. Blaze eyed him up and down. 

“Be sure to tell anyone who asks that it was Blaze Taker of the outland pride who did this to you. You tell any male lion who dares to think of challenging me, what happens when males try to kill cubs before they have even taken over the pride.”

The brown lion ran unevenly back into the brush, screaming as his useless front leg dragged on the grass. Blaze finally let her quivering legs collapse from under her. There was distant shouting and screaming, but her vision swam and she passed out. 

oOo  
Blaze felt a warm tongue grooming the fur behind her ears. She sighed and leaned into the touch, relishing the comfort. 

“Blaze?! Did you just move??!”

The golden lioness blinked slowly, feeling the aches and pains creaking through her body. “Silver?”

“Oh my god Blaze!!” The hunt chief rested her head on her girlfriend, tears slipping through her fur. “We weren’t sure you would make it...I thought I had lost you…”

“I’m right here.” Blaze whispered. Raising her head heavily, she looked around for the rest of the pride. “Where is everyone?”

Silver sighed. “Night woke up a little while ago. The no mane had scraped him pretty badly, but luckily only knocked him unconscious. Pouncer and Star Tracker had tried to flee with the youngest cubs, but the no mane found them…” Her voice cracked as she shook slightly. 

“He...He killed River. Sun and Strong were too badly beaten. They died a few hours ago. We found Star Tracker miles away. He had killed three of the cubs and Pouncer, but Tracker managed to get away and save two of the youngest.”

Blaze growled, feeling the guilt rise in her chest. “I never should have left them alone. But at least everyone else is safe. And his toxic bloodline will never continue in this pride.”

Silver continued licking Blaze’s wounds. “You know that he wasn’t wrong right? Pride Law says male lions are supposed to kill the previous mane’s cubs.”

“I know” Blaze sighed. “But that isn’t how we work here. And we don’t have to submit to that violence. I’ve heard of lionesses protecting their cubs before. Not everyone just lets a male kill their cubs. And I will protect this pride until my dying breath.”

“I know you will.”

Blaze looked out over the surviving cubs as they lay in silence, mourning their siblings. She knew that if she and Night were ever killed, that the cubs would be killed as well. Such is the way of pride law. Should a new male take over, he would want to end the lineage of her brother, and end all memory of her time as leader. But as long as she stood to fight and defend her family, she would not allow another male to harm her brother’s cubs.

The sun set over a drastically changed pride that night. They had lost a huntress and six cubs. Their leader and their mane were injured, and everyone felt the tension and fear that permeated the air. But there was also hope. Owl Bolt and Shadow Bound had seen the ferocity with which Blaze had protected and defended them. 

The huntresses of the outland pride knew that as long as they were protected by their lioness mane, they and their cubs would be safe. Male lions may always try to take over, try to kill off cubs of other males. But they were a little band of dissidents, protected by the fiercest lion the region had ever seen. They fought to protect their own, and they railed against tradition that hurt their cubs. 

Blaze Taker’s name would be spread across the stretch as lionesses and no manes alike told the story of the huntress who had risen to lead a pride.


End file.
